The Gang
by StarDust86
Summary: The gang once again have a mystery to solve.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Shaggy**

It was a lovely evening, and I was enjoying the company of my best friend, Scooby Doo. We had just finished deciding that we were hungry and had stopped at the Malt Shop for a snack or two. As we pushed the double doors open, we noticed that the rest of the gang was enjoying their selves at our favorite table. Scooby and I sat down on the opposite side of Fred and Daphne.

"That's so cool, Velma." Said Daphne

"Where did ya get it?" asked Fred

I had no clue what they were talking about so I tried to enter the conversation.

"Hey guys, what ya...." I was cut off by Velma, answering the previous questions.

"Oh, It's a Computer, Fred. I was so excited when my parents gave it to me to help us solve our mysteries." She explained to everyone.

"That's not fair!" Fred protested

"I agree with you, Velma, I love to play with my Laptop!" Daph bragged

"Since when do you have a laptop?" exclaimed Fred

"Since Christmas Fred, Don't you remember? My parents gave it to me to keep me from hanging out with you guys." Daphne teased.

"Like, I didn't know your parents hated us Daph." I replied.

"Reah!" Scooby agreed

"Oh, they don't Shaggy. I was just saying that cause Fred was acting ignorant." She answered me.

"Ow, that hurts!" Fred said sarcastically as he hit his head with his hand.

There is a silence when the waiter comes by and asks what Scoob and I would like.

"What will ya have?" asked the waiter

"Like, how about four hamburgers, two large orders of fries, five orders of chicken wings, and two large drinks" I tell him "This is going to be one good snack!"

He leaves and we all hear a sudden "Jinkies." I turn to Velma, wondering if see found a clue, when I noticed that it wasn't she who said it. It was her computer talking to her as if it was alive! I had never heard a computer sound so human, like in my entire life.

"Jinkies, I've got mail!" Velma squealed with delight.

"How cool is that?" Fred said in amazement

"Like man, Did you like, personalize it Velm?" I asked unsure of myself.

She looked up from her computer and answered "Why, Yes Shaggy! You can make computers say anything these days." With that she turned her attention toward the computer screen.

"What does _your_ e-mail sound like Daph?" asked Fred curious

Ignoring Fred, Daphne leaned toward Velma "What does your e-mail say Velma?"

"Hey! I asked you a question Red Head!" he said annoyed

"Like, guys calm down" I joked with them.

Velma looked up with enthusiasm "I just won a trip to Maine!" she looked so excited. "Dear Velma" she read "You have just won a free trip to Alvin Jr. Ski Resort located in Maine. You can bring up to five friends with you. We hope you enjoy your time with us. Congratulation Velma! We can't wait to see you. Sincerely, Alvin Jr."

"Wow! A Ski Resort!" Fred said now thrilled to be friends with Velma.

"What will I wear?" Shouted Fred and Daphne together in unison

"Who said you guys were going?" teased Velma

"Like man, who _are_ ya gonna take Velma?" I asked unsure if I was going to be invited. Velma usually takes us, but maybe this time she would rather go with her family. Velma counts off on her fingers trying to decide on whom to take with her.

"Let's see." She started "Scooby and Shaggy of course, myself and hmm, maybe . . . Daphne...."

"What do you mean maybe?" Daph protested raising her eyebrow at Velma

"Maybe not..." she continued

"Hey! What about me?" Fred said unloved. The expression on his face looked like he had just lost his best friend.

"Oh, and I guess we can take Fred." Velma added reluctantly.

"But only if he behaves." Daph adds and looks at Velma for approval "Right Velma?"

"Exactly." She agrees.

"Like man, why are you guys always mean to Fred?" I asked.

"Reah, ralways rean ro Red!" adds Scooby.

Velma looks at me and Scoob, like we said something wrong. "We aren't always."

"Just, most the time." Daphne teased. Fred lowered his head and looked like he was about to cry. He quickly raised his head. "Well, I can see who my true friends are!" He held up his hand to me and Scoob to give us both high fives, but we left him hanging.

"Hey!" Fred said with a smile. With that the whole gang started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Scooby or any of the rest of the gang.**

**Thanks to Eternity15 and Firestarter444 for the reviews. This is my first fanfiction, so I need as many reviews as possible. Anonymous reviews are now available. Thanks again...Now on with the story!**

****

**Chapter 2-Fred**

Those guys can be so mean to me, but you know what they say. The more they pick on you, the more they like you. Anyway, Velma had told us to be ready to leave by the next morning. So, being the man I am, I proudly pronounced that I would pick everyone up in the Mystery Machine. After a great night sleep of dreaming about how fun this trip was going to be....with no monster hopefully, I woke up. I was admiring that gorgeous face in the mirror. Yeah, that would be mine. When I heard the phone ringing in the background. I picked it up and was surprised that someone would call me that _early_ in the morning. 

"Hello?" I said coolly as I picked up the phone.

"Where are you?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Well, Duh, Daphne! And you call me dumb! I'm at home." I answered her. Hello! How else did she get me on my home phone? Sometimes I wonder if she _is_ really all there.

"Do you know what _time_ it is?" she asked trying to remain calm but wasn't fooling anyone.

"Um, no, I haven't looked at the clock, let me go check." I calmly answered her. "Man alive Daph, It's just Eleven AM." I said surprised it was that early. Normally I didn't get up that early on the weekends. "Why do you ask, Is your clock broken?" By this time I was tired of her little game, all I wanted to do was to go back to bed or maybe make some breakfast to eat.

"FRED, do you remember hanging out with the gang last night?

"Of course I do, we had a great time like always, what about it?" I asked wondering what was going on in her mind and why in the world she just wouldn't leave me alone.

"Fred, you really forgot, I can't believe this. FRED, YOU FORGOT TO PICK US UP!!" She screams at me. It only took a second to realize that I had messed up and as soon as she said that I remember exactly what I was supposed to do.

"I'm soo sorry Daphne, I'll be right over. Just give me some time to pack and I'll be there as soon as possible." With that I quickly throw stuff into my suitcase not really knowing what I was packing. With my suitcase packed I grab the keys to the Mystery Machine and floored it over to Daphne's.

I drove up her long driveway to find that she was already outside waiting for me as if I was some kind of taxi driver. She opens the door and I cooly say "Where to Miss?"

"Freddie" she starts " What were you thinking? I mean what weren't you thinking? I called everyone and told them you would be running late."

"Hey, I'm here aren't I?" I say trying to sound cool but she just rolled her eyes at me.

"Yeah, but very very late" she stops and looks me over "Fred" she says with a giggle "Why are you still in your PJ's?" With that I looked down and sure enough I had been in such a hurry that I forgot to change out of my sleep ware."Man!" I try to hid a blush that had just taken over my face. "I guess we'll have to go back to my house."

"NO, Fred! We're already so late, you can borrow some clothes from Shaggy and we can always go shopping when we get to Maine. I bet they have some great shops up there, I can't wait!" She stares out the window thinking about this trip that I have already messed up.

We drive along the road on our way to Velma's. We pass several mansions on our way and soon arrived at Velma's neighborhood. I've always enjoyed Velma's, mainly because people are more down to earth here, compared to Daphne's and Mine. We pull up to Velma's house and I sit and stare at her neighbors outside playing basketball. "Jinkies" a familiar voice says. "Oh, Hi Velms"

"When I said morning I didn't mean noon" the girl with glasses said to me a matter of factly.

"It's all Daphne's fault" I say trying to take the blame off me. Now normally I would have taken the blame but I didn't really feel like it. I mean I was dress in my PJs, I didn't want to look like I didn't want to go on this trip.

"What? My fault? Whatever!" Daphne replies without any worry. "If it was my fault then I would be the one still in my pajamas. Now wouldn't I Fred?" She teased

"Jinkies, He is! Wow, Fred!" Velma says. With that I rev up the Mystery Machine. It didn't take long to get to Shaggy since he only lives a block from Velma's. When we arrived I jump out of the Van, I couldn't stand anymore jokes about my Pajamas. How many jokes could they possible make up about that? I mean _really_. I barge into Shaggy's house and find him and Scooby eating.

"There ya are Fred, like what took ya so long?" Shaggy greets

"Reah, rhy rou rin rour raramas?" adds Scooby (Yeah, why you in your pajamas?)

"Like why are you man?" Shaggy asked with a chuckle

"Long story" I say "Can I borrow some of your clothes?" I ask on my way through the kitchen.  
"Like sure man." Shaggy says without looking up from his huge sandwich. In about five minutes were all in the Mystery Machine heading to Maine.


End file.
